Phineas And Isabella, A Love Story
by iLoveeBieber
Summary: This is one RANDOM Love Story :P


It was a bright and sunny summer day, and all that Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher were doing were sitting under that old tree in their backyard.

It was too hot outside to barely even be outside, let alone do anything. Phineas had told his brother that it was too hot to be outside, but Ferb insisted on at least sitting under that old tree. So they went outside with bottles of Lemonade, and settled under the tree.

Phineas and Ferb had been sitting under that old tree for about and hour when Phineas said, "Ferb, I NEED to go in. I'm sweating to death!" Ferb shook his head, and they stood up with their lemonade bottles in their hands, ready to go in. That is, until Isabella Garcia-Shapiro peeked around the corner of Phineas and Ferb's fence and said, "Whatcha doin'?" when Isabella said those words, Phineas almost fainted. He was worried Isabella wouldn't come over today! And yet, she did.

It was no secret that Isabella likes Phineas, but it is a secret that he likes her. No one, not even Ferb, knew that Phineas liked Isabella.

"Oh, uh, we, uh, really didn't know what to do today. Uh, maybe you know what we can do, uh, today, Isabella," Phineas said. He thought he was stuttering too much, but Isabella barely noticed. She was to busy starring at him.

"What? Oh! I mean, okay! I can totally think of something for us to do!"Isabella said in her sweet, high-pitched voice.

And when she said "Us," Phineas almost fainted, again. "Uh, what, what do you think we should, uh, do today, Isabella?" Phineas stuttered. "Well, I was thinking we could make Perry a fountain to play in," Isabella said, as Perry was finally noticed by her. It looked Perry wasn't going anywhere that day.

"Okay!"Phineas said very enthusiastically. He always loved Isabella's ideas.

Phineas and Isabella started to plan out how it would look, when, for one of the first times, Ferb said," Where's Perry?" "Hm. I don't know Ferb," Phineas answered. Then, he had a brilliant idea. "Hey Ferb, why don't you go look for him? Me and Isabella will just wait till your back to continue working." Ferb nodded yes, than wondered off, past the backyard fence.

Phineas thought since Ferb was gone, he could have some alone time with Isabella.

"Well, lets uh, go, um, sit under the, uh, tree," Stuttered Phineas. "Okay!" answered Isabella, excitedly. She was thrilled she would be hanging out with Phineas, and alone! This must have been a dream!

Phineas and Isabella sat down under the tree together. "You, uh, look, um, nice today, uh, Isabella," Phineas said, still stuttering. "Oh, thank you Phineas! You look nice today too," Isabella blushed. They sat quietly for a few minutes, while Phineas stared at Isabella.

Finally Ferb came back empty handed. "I couldn't find Perry. Am I, interrupting something?" Ferb said when he saw Phineas gazing openmouthed at Isabella. "What? I mean, uh, no Ferb. You can, uh, go in," Phineas was still staring at Isabella. Ferb went inside without saying anything more.

Isabella looked at Phineas, noticing he was staring at her. "Why are you looking at me like that, Phineas?" "Um, uh, Isabella, I, uh, have to, uh, say something to, uh, you." "What Phineas?" "Uh….. I LOVE YOU ISABELLA GARCIA-SHAPIRO!" Phineas yelled. He got up, faced Isabella, kneeled down onto one knee, and said, "MARRY ME ISABELLA!" Isabella couldn't believe it. Phineas wanted her to MARRY him!

"Oh my gosh, Phineas! This must be a dream!" Isabella shrieked. "Googooleueoreforjahmgagafoo," Phineas said. "What? Isabella asked. Then, she started floating up into the sky.

"What's happening??!! HELP ME!!" Isabella screamed. "PUT ME DOWN!" She yelled. And her wish was granted. Isabella was violently dropped. But she landed in Phineas's arms.

"Oh Phineas, thank you!" Isabella thanked while she was in his arms. "Googooleueoreforjahmgagafoo," he said. He dropped her, then disappeared. Isabella tried to scream, but the drop knocked the air out of her.  
All of the sudden, the world around Isabella began to fade to all white, but the ground, that turned to water. Fortunately, Isabella could swim.

Unfortunately, there was no where for Isabella to swim too.

As the waves got more violent, Isabella started to see Phineas beyond the waves. "Phineas!" She shrieked. She swam towards him. When she reached him, he yelled, "Isabella! MARRY ME!" Then he slapped her, but she felt absolutely nothing. "What was that for?" She asked him. "Ssh! Don't tell," Phineas said, then pulled her under the water.

Although they were under water, they could breathe and talk. "Phineas, what is this?" Isabella asked. Bubbles formed in front of her mouth when she talked. "Ssh! Don't tell," he repeated. He swam so close to Isabella that they were touching, and he kissed her.

"What just happened?" Phineas said when he pulled his lips off of hers. "We just kissed, Silly!" Isabella said. "No we didn't," Phineas said, then disappeared again.  
The water around Isabella started to evaporate, and Isabella went up with it. "Okay, I'm really scared now," She said to no one in particular.  
All of the sudden, Isabella hit a ceiling with a THUMP, forcing her to close her eyes and say, "Ouch!" She tried to open her eyes, but she couldn't.

Isabella stayed in the air for what seemed like 5 minutes, then she felt something over her.

She finally opened her eyes, and noticed she was at home, in her bed.

_Must have been a dream, _she thought. She looked over at her alarm clock and saw a note on top of it. She took the note off the alarm clock and read it. It said, "Phineas is Goo goo for Gaga! Lol –Gretchen" And at the bottom of the note, it said: "GOOGOOleueoreFORjahmGAGAfoo."


End file.
